Come Back Home
by Gladlymarmalade
Summary: Shikamaru kembali dari misinya diSuna dan Naruto istirahat dari latihan beratnya untuk menjadi Hokage. Sementara itu dua orang gadis tengah menunggu mereka dalam ragu. Jika keraguan menguasai apa yang akan terjadi?REPUBLISH dikarenakan beberapa kesalahan. Semi CANON. Read if you like. EPILOGUE was updated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Title**

 **Come Back Home**

 **Disclaimer**

 **All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Gerbang konoha terlihat lengang seperti biasa. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang lewat. Para pedagang yang akan berangkat keluar desa atau shinobi-shinobi yang akan menjalankan misi. Sekelompok shinobi yang akan melaksanakan misi tersenyum menyapa pada duo penjaga gerbang konoha yang dibalas mereka dengan lambaian tangan. Yah memang tidak ada yang istimewa hari itu malah cenderung sangat biasa kecuali kedatangan seorang shinobi yang telah lama pergi.

Pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu tersenyum begitu melihat gerbang konoha didepannya. Sekelebat kenangan tentang konoha terlintas dipikirannya. Ahh.. sudah berapa lama ia tak kembali ketanah kelahirannya itu. Ia sangat merindukan Konoha. Begitu melangkah memasuki Konoha ia disambut oleh duo penjaga gerbangnya.

"Hoi Shikamaru, wah.. akhirnya kau kembali juga." Ucap Kotetsu sambal menghampirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya? Tiga tahun?" Sahut Izumo pula yang tengah menyalami Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sambil menyalami keduanya "Yah… kurang lebih. Apa kabar dengan kalian berdua? Sepertinya tak banyak yang berubah dari kalian? Hahaha" Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha begitulah" Sahut Izumo. Lalu ia menambahkan " Shikamaru, sepertinya lebih baik kau segera ke ruang hokage untuk melaporkan kepulanganmu".

"Iya Shikamaru. Kau lebih baik segera kesana" ujar Kotetsu.

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju. Mungkin memang dia harus segera melapor. "Hmm… baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua penjaga gerbang itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menuju gedung Hokage. 'Sepertinya aku memang sudah lama tak kembali' batinnya.

Konoha telah banyak berubah dalam penglihatannya. Setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat Konoha begitu terpuruk. Bukan hanya karena infrastrukturnya yang rusak maupun hancur, tapi perekonomian Konoha pun mengalami masa sulit. Namun, Shikamaru kini melihat Konoha telah pulih seutuhnya dan dia bersyukur atas hal itu. Tak terasa dia telah berada didepan pintu ruang hokage.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" Ucap orang yang ada didalamnya.

Cklek Krieeet

"Selamat pagi Hokage- _sama_ " ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman pula oleh Hokage kelima itu.

"Hmm.. masuklah. Akhirnya kau kembali, Shikamaru" Ujar Tsunade.

Sementara itu….

Rumah sakit Konoha terlihat sibuk hari ini. Salah satu kunoichi konoha dengan rambut pirang sedang dibuat repot akibat ulah seorang ninja cilik yang rewel saat diobati. "HEII! JANGAN BANYAK BERGERAK" Teriak Ino. " Kau membuatku kesusahan mengobati lukamu tahu" omel Ino.

Ia mendengus, ninja cilik ini benar-benar membuatnya stress. Bagaimana tidak? dia harus berlarian kesana kemari hanya untuk menangkap ninja cilik itu agar ia bisa segera mengobati siku dan pelipisnya yang terluka. "Nah.. sudah selesai. Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Bukankah kalau kau diam akan lebih mudah? Hm?" ujar Ino.

"Maaf Ino- _Neesan_. Aku hanya takut kalau aku akan diamputasi. Hiks" Jawabnya setengah menangis.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda heran. Apa maksudnya dengan amputasi? Jelas-jelas lukanya hanya luka ringan. Dengan tersenyum Ino menjawab "Hei, kau tidak akan diamputasi hanya karena luka sekecil ini. Lagi pula kau seorang ninja kan? seharusnya luka seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu terlalu takut" ucap Ino lembut. Ino mengacak rambut ninja kecil dihadapannya sambil tertawa.

"Tapi temanku mengatakan kalau luka seperti ini maka aku harus…"

"Hei tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, banyak kunoichi hebat dikonoha" potong Ino.

Ninja kecil itu terlihat sedikit ragu, namun ia kemudian tersenyum "Baiklah Ino- _Neesan_ hehe. Mmm.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yaa. Terimakasih untuk pengobatannya _Nee-san. Jaa_ ". Ninja itu berlari pergi sambil melambai padanya. Ino membalas dengan melambaikan tangan pula

"Sepertinya kau dibuat repot lagi oleh pasien ya, _Pig_?" Ucap sahabat pinknya. Melihat Ino mendesah panjang saat makan siang dengannya begini bukan yang kali pertama baginya. Biasanya Ino akan mendesah bila ada pasien yang membuatnya repot. "Jadi siapa lagi kali ini yang membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino kerepotan, Hm?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini bukan masalah aku kerepotan, _Forehead_. Hanya saja aku sedang lelah. Kau pasti juga merasakannya kan? Rumah sakit sedang sibuk-sibuknya belakangan ini dan aku bahkan seperti tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat sebentar" Keluhnya.

"Hmm… jadi begitu ya" ujar Sakura memaklumi. Memang benar perkataan Ino, ia bukan tidak merasakan lelah seperti yang Ino rasakan. Hanya saja ia bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk mengeluh saja. Sakura sendiri bahkan lebih sering menginap di rumah sakit sekarang. Belum lagi acara kencannya dengan Naruto yang juga lebih sering tertunda gara-gara ia sibuk.

"Hei Forehead kau sedang melamunkan apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura gelagapan saat Ino tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dengan pertanyaan. "Aaaah.. aku sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, Sakuraa" ujarnya dengan menyeringai.

Sakura merona mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya satu ini. Memangnya pikirannya sebegitu mudahnya dibaca? Atau kemampuan Ino dalam membaca pikiran yang meningkat?

"Jadi si Berisik itu belum mengajakmu kencan lagi, _Forehead_?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"A-apa… ap-pa maksudmu, _Pig_?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan gelagapan. Agaknya lamunannya ketahuan.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong padaku, Forehead. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat kalau saat ini kau sedang merindukannya, eh?" jawab ino dengan nada meremehkan.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukannya? Dan lagi dia kan sedang sibuk latihan untuk menjadi hokage, _Pig_. Dan orang yang kau sebut 'Berisik' itu punya nama tahu" ucap Sakura kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajah agar sahabat Pirangnya itu tak melihat semburat merah yang saat ini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah… wah… sepertinya aku harus sering-sering menraktir Naruto ramen sekarang. Melihat dia mampu membuatmu bicara gelagapan dan merona seperti ini. Kau malah makin mirip Hinata sekarang, _Forehead._ Hahaha" Ucapnya sambil tertawa puas melihat sahabatnya malu bukan kepalang.

Sakura berpikir sejenak untuk membalas Ino dan sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya. Dia membalikkan badan kearah Ino yang sedari tadi menertawainya dengan puas. "Jadi, _Pig_. Apa kau juga tengah merindukan seseorang? Mmm… berapa lama ya dia di Suna? tiga tahun? Jadi apa kau tidak merindukannya?" balas Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan. Dan benar juga sahabatnya itu seketika berhenti tertawa dan mengerutkan alis serta menampakkan wajah kesal.

"A-apa apaan kau, _Forehead_? Kau ingin membalasku karena menertawaimu?" sahut Ino kesal setengah gugup.

"Aku tidak bilang aku ingin membalasmu. Aku hanya bertanya apa kau merindukannya atau tidak, kau tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak, _Pig_. Jadi apa kau merindukannya?" Sakura kembali menanyakan pertanyaannya kali ini ia menatap Ino dengan penuh selidik , seolah-olah ia dapat membaca pikiran Ino melalui tatapan matanya.

Ino mendecih mana mungkin ia merindukan pemuda nanas itu. Lagipula, ia hanya sahabatnya jadi apa haknya? Dan belum tentu pula pemuda nanas itu juga merindukannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak merindukan Shikamaru, _Forehead_. Lagipula buat apa? Seperti tidak ada yang lebih penting saja" jawab Ino bersungut-sungut.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menyeringai penuh kemenangan, nampaknya sahabatnya satu ini masuk perangkapnya. " _Pig_ , aku tidak menyebut 'seseorang' itu Shikamaru loh. Dan lagi ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu. Kau nampaknya benar-benar merindukannya." ujar Sakura senang.

Ino terbelalak dengan pernyataan Sakura. Dia benar-benar skakmat kali ini. Setengah berteriak Ino menjawab "Aku tidak merindukannya kok. Dan apa-apaan dengan perkataanmu tadi? Lagipula kalau bukan Shikamaru siapa lagi?" Ujar Ino. Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Sial! Kalau dia berteriak seperti itu tentu saja Sakura dapat menangkap jelas bahwa Ino merindukan Shikamaru. Bodoh sekali mulutnya ini main asal bicara saja. "Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak merindukannyaa. Kau percaya aku kan?" ujar Ino setengah merengek sambil berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura hanya melihatnya heran kemudian melanjutkan makannya sambil mengangguk dan makin tersenyum lebar.

"Sakuraaaaa" panggil Ino frustasi. Aish bodohnya dia, kalau begini sahabatnya ini tak akan mempercayainya. Ino melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memalingkan mukanya dari sahabatnya itu.

"Iya… iyaa… _Pig_. Sekarang aku percaya.." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ino lega mendengar Sakura memercayainya. Sepertinya ucapannya dapat meyakinkan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Tak lama Sakura membuka mulut kembali dan melanjutkan perkataan yang sempat ia potong tadi. "Aku percaya bahwa kau benar-benar merindukannya, _Pig_ " lanjut Sakura sambil menahan tawa takut kalau Ino makin kesal. Ino kembali merengut dan memilih melanjutkan makannya dari pada menyahuti candaan sahabat pinknya itu.

Shikamaru tengah menikmati sore dengan jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha saat seseorang memanggil.

"Yooo Shikamaruu" panggil seseorang sambil melambai padanya.

Shikamaru memutar matanya saat dia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia melambai pada Naruto. Ya Naruto, dan ia tengah berlari kearah Shikamaru saat ini sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Yoo Shikamaru. Kapan kau datang?" tanya Naruto sambil terengah-engah akibat mengejar Shikamaru saat melihatnya tadi.

"Hai Naruto. Aku datang tadi pagi. Dan kenapa kau terengah-engah begitu?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Aku tadi sepintas melihatmu dari jauh. Karena kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu jadi aku mengejarmu saja hehe." jawab Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali memutar matanya. Ninja satu ini memang penuh kejutan. Lihat saja tingkah konyolnya saat mengejar Shikamaru sambil berteriak memanggil Shikamaru sampai seluruh orang dijalan memperhatikannya. Dan kali ini dia hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan membungkuk minta maaf atas kelakuannya pada pengguna jalan yang melihatnya. Shikamaru memberikan sinyal dengan matanya pada Naruto untuk melanjutkan berjalan.

"Jadi kau datang dari tadi pagi, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas.

"Apa kau sudah menemui Tsunade- _baachan_?".

"Tsk, tentu saja sudah Naruto. Menurutmu apa Godaime- _sama_ akan membiarkan aku berjalan tenang jika aku belum melaporkan kedatanganku? _Mendokusai_.".

"Ahahaha… benar juga sih" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong aku benar-benar lega kau kembali, _ttebayo_ " Ucap Naruto sambil kembali memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Hh, aku juga senang bertemu kau lagi Naruto" Kali ini Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Terbersit ide dalam otak Naruto untuk mengajak Shikamaru ikut menjemput Sakura dirumah sakit. Karena Sakura pasti bersama Ino. Jadi, dia bisa minta Shikamaru untuk mengantar Ino pulang dan ia bisa jalan berdua saja dengan Sakura. Naruto tersenyum memikirkan ide itu.

Shikamaru yang heran melihat Naruto tersenyum sendiri bertanya pada Naruto "Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri begitu, eh?".

"Hahaha… tidak ada apa-apa, Shikamaru. Oh iya aku mau pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjemput Sakura-chan. Apa kau mau ikut? Seingatku, disana juga ada Ino. Kau pasti belum menemuinya seharian ini kan?".

'Hmm Ino ya' batin Shikamaru. Memang benar ia sama sekali tak melihat gadis itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak memberi kabar padanya. Lagipula gadis itu juga tak memberinya kabar. Kalau bukan karena Chouji yang sering memberitahunya, dia bisa mati penasaran. Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun lebih dia pergi dari Konoha dan dia begitu merindukan desa ini, juga gadis itu. Tapi, sepertinya dia belum siap bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Tidak dengan tanpa menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan dilemparkannya saat nanti mereka bertemu setelah tiga tahun. Mengingat dirinya juga tak sempat bepamitan waktu itu. Berbagai pikiran berkelebat diotak Shikamaru.

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus menggiringnya menuju rumah sakit. "Engg.. Naruto sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu kerumah sakit. Aku-" belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia sudah terperanjat saat menyadari dia sudah berada didepan pintu rumah sakit. Rupanya dia melamun dan tanpa sadar Naruto terus menggiringnya kemari. Dan Tadaaa dia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit Konoha.

Setengah bingung Naruto menyahuti Shikamaru "Tapi kita sudah sampai, _ttebayo_. Sudahlah Shikamaru kita masuk saja" ujar Naruto.

"Hei Naruto-" belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruto telah lebih dulu menggeretnya ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Tsk, Mendokusai" decaknya. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan melambaikan tangan. "Kenapa kau berhenti Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru. Mau tak mau dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada direksi yang Naruto tunjukkan saat melambaikan tangannya. Mata membulat sempurna melihat orang yang berdiri disana. Ia membeku melihatnya.

"Sakura- _chaaan_.." panggil Naruto pada gadis pinknya. Ehm.. maksudnya gadis pink yang disayanginya. "Hei, Shikamaru. Itu dia Ino disebelah Sakura- _chan_. Kenapa kau tak menyapanya juga?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru. Dia tak menyadari bahwa orang disebelahnya tengah membatu. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak kalau sedari tadi Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang berada diujung lorong.

Glek, Shikamaru susah payah menelan ludahnya. Saat itu juga dia merasa tenggorokannya kering kerontang. Gadis yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya telah berdiri di ujung lorong menatapnya. Ya menatapnya lekat…

"Hei Shikamaru ayo kita hampiri mereka."

Tanpa bertanya dahulu pada pemilik tubuh disebelahnya yang pikirannya tengah menjelajah entah kemana. Naruto menariknya menghampiri dua kunoichi konoha diujung lorong itu. Shikamaru tak dapat menghentikan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berpacu. Pikirannya kosong entah pergi kemana. Dia tak dapat berkata-kata saat memandang manik Aquamarine itu lekat. Ya.. Obsidiannya akhirnya menemukan Aquamarine yang dirindukannya…

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Ini adalah fic pertama yang saya buat. Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada para reader yang mau membacanya. Sudah lama sebenarnya saya ingin mempublish sebuah fanfic difandom ini. Namun karena ada satu dan lain hal saya mengundurnya. Sebenarnya, saya sangat kecewa dengan ending Naruto yang berakhir Yaah… demikian. Jujur saja mengetahui berita itu membuat saya frustasi dan kecewa berat hingga saya merasa lebih enggan untuk mempublish fic ini. Tapi, demi meramaikan fandom yang semakin sepi ini saya putuskan untuk mempublishnya.**

 **Saya akan merasa sangat berterimakasih pada para reader yang mau memberikan review baik berupa kritikan maupun saran yang membangun. Review itu akan membuat saya lebih semangat lagi dalam menelurkan fic-fic lainnya. And the last please RnR ^^  
**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Glad**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Title**

 **Come Back Home**

 **Disclaimer**

 **All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

"Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat dari tadi kau melamun" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku hanya sedikit lelah" Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sakura untuk mengurangi kekhawatirannya.

"Apa mau ku antar kerumah? Kau harusnya tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, _Pig_."

"Tak perlu, Sakura. Lagipula arah rumah kita berlawanan. Dan aku yakin kau ingin langsung menjenguk kekasihmu itu" goda Ino.

Sakura merona mendengar Ino mengucapkan kata kekasih yang merujuk pada seorang pemuda, yang kini memang tengah dekat secara khusus dengannya. "A-ku d-dan Naruto bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang kau kira, _Pig_ ". Sial! Pikirnya lagi-lagi Ino berhasil menggodanya hingga gelagapan begini.

Sakura tak menimpali godaan Ino kali ini dia terlalu gugup untuk itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dilorong rumah sakit Konoha yang sedang lengang itu. Yah lorong itu memang lengang paling tidak sebelum-

"Sakura- _chaaan_ ". Teriakan pemuda pirang itu menggema di seantero lorong rumah sakit. Naruto melambai pada Sakura yang membuat direksi mata Sakura tertumpu padanya.

Ya Tuhan jika saja tadi pemuda itu tidak berteriak dengan keras dan konyolnya dan membuat sahabat pirang disebelahnya ini menahan tawanya. Mungkin ia akan menghambur kepelukannya saat ini juga. Namun akibat teriakan konyol Naruto yang menggema diseluruh lorong rumah sakit itu, membuat drama pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang berkelebat dipikirannya buyar seketika. Tanpa diketahui Sakura, Ino kini telah berhenti tertawa. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang digeret Naruto, yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Sakura.

Seketika Ino merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang kini sesak. Tatapan mata itu bertemu. Aquamarinenya telah menemukan manik Obsidian yang dirindukannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa dadanya berdegup kencang dan perutnya seperti disesaki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Ada rindu yang membuncah dalam dadanya yang ingin ia salurkan. Ino ingin menghambur saat itu juga pada pemuda nanas yang tengah menuju kearahnya itu. Namun, logikanya berkata sebaliknya dan membuatnya mematung ditempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Matanya masih menatap manik obsidian itu….

lekat.

DUAKK

Seketika lamunan Ino dan Shikamaru buyar. Keduanya kembali pada kesadaran masing-masing melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada Naruto saat ini. Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Ouch.. sakit Sakura-chan" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Sakura.

Sakura mendengus. Kapan sahabat se-timnya ini bisa dewasa, ini kan rumah sakit dan tak seharusnya pemuda itu berteriak dengan keras untuk memanggil namanya. "Ini rumah sakit, _Baka_. Teriakanmu itu bisa mengganggu pasien yang ada disini".

"Tapi itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura- _chan_ ". Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang merona, ia menunduk malu.

Seperti halnya Naruto, Sakura pun hanya tertunduk malu mendengar Naruto merindukannya pipinya juga tak kalah merona seperti Naruto.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru dengan susah payah menyapa Ino dihadapannya. Dia berusaha agar suara terdengar netral. "Hei, Ino" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kaku kearah Ino.

"Hei, Shika". Susah payah Ino menggerakkan lidahnya yang kelu. Ia hanya bisa melemparkan senyum kaku pada Shikamaru.

Bukan hal mudah bagi keduanya untuk saling menyapa seperti dulu. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar terlebih jika keduanya saling memendam rindu yang begitu membuncah.

Sakura segera menyadari suasana canggung yang tak nyaman itu dan segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana kaku itu. "Ah… hei Shikamaru. Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali ya tidak bertemu."

"Hei, aku baik, Sakura. Sepertinya Naruto sangat tidak sabar bertemu denganmu sampai-sampai aku ditariknya kesini untuk menemani. Mungkin.." Shikamaru sedikit mendekat kearah Naruto dan setengah berbisik "dia malu" ucapnya disertai timpalan favoritnya " _mendokusai_ ".

Perkataan Shikamaru sukses membuatnya Naruto merengut kesal dengan muka merah padam. Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto saat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Ayo!" ajak Sakura pada ketiga temannya. Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang tengah melamun dan menarik tangannya. Mengajaknya untuk beranjak.

"Eh i-iya iya" Ino gelagapan saat ditarik oleh Sakura untuk beranjak.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan didepan. Sedangkan, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan dibelakang mengekori kedua wanita itu. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, disibukkan oleh pikiran masing-masing. Terutama sepasang manusia yang baru saja bertemu setelah setahun terpisah jauh. Keempatnya berjalan tanpa sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah sakit.

"Naruto, apa kau mau mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Sakura. Ia ingin meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru sendiri agar mereka lebih leluasa mengobrol dan menyelesaikan masalah kekakuan diantara keduanya. Selain itu, Sakura juga ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto, disamping untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya pada pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya heran tidak biasanya Sakura mengajaknya duluan. Kemudian ia balik tersenyum. Mungkin ini kesempatan baik untuknya. "tentu saja, Sakura- _chan_ " jawabnya nyengir.

"mmm… Shikamaru. Bisakah kau mengantar Ino pulang. Aku khawatir padanya karena ia mengeluh lelah tadi." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino yang dibalas dengan pelototan dari Ino.

'Apa maksudnya ini, _Forehead_?' Ino mengirim sinyal mata pada Sakura.

'Sudahlah, _Pig_. Anggap saja ini kesempatanmu.' Sakura membalas dengan kode pula.

"Tsk. Terserah saja" ujar Shikamaru malas.

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari situ secepatnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu yaa. _Jaa-ne_ " Sakura melambai sambil menarik Naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

Kini tinggal Ino dan Shikamaru berjalan berdua saja. Berjalan berdua begini entah kenapa membuat keduanya deg-degan. Masing-masing keduanya sibuk untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar detak jantungnya kembali normal. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Hingga Ino yang sudah tak kuat dengan kesunyian antara keduanya buka suara.

"Jadi kapan kau datang, Shika?"

Shikamaru menoleh pada gadis disebelahnya. Dia sangat suka gadis itu memanggilnya 'Shika' entah kenapa jika gadis itu yang memanggilnya ia akan merasa nyaman. "Tadi pagi" ucapnya singkat. Ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakannya.

Ino hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Ia kembali terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Hening. Keduanya kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ino?". Kali ini Shikamaru buka suara. Ia tak mau kesempatan berdua dengan Ino lewat begitu saja tanpa sempat mengobrol dengannya.

"Aku baik, Shika. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik. Bagaimana rumah sakit?"

"Yah seperti itulah. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit makin sibuk".

"Apa kau juga ikut sibuk?"

"Tentu saja, Shika. Aku ini kan termasuk kunoichi dirumah sakit itu. Kau ini bagaimana? Apa tiga tahun di Suna membuatmu lupa, eh?". Ino tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat Ino tertawa. Akhirnya kekakuan antara keduanya mulai mencair. "Sepertinya begitu" ujarnya ikut tertawa. "Apa kau tidak merasa kelelahan, Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

"Sedikit. Tapi, tidak masalah kok. Sejauh ini aku masih bisa mengatasinya"

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Ino" ucap Shikamaru khawatir.

'Apa dia sedang mengkhawatirkan aku?' batin Ino. 'Tapi itukan wajar. Aku kan sahabatnya' batin Ino lagi.

"Tenang saja, Shika. Aku paham batasku" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Ino.

"Mmm… Shika. Kita sudah sampai, apa kau ingin mampir dulu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, Ino. Terimakasih kapan-kapan saja. Oiya, sampaikan salamku untuk bibi"

"Iya"

Shikamaru membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi. Tapi, dia bingung. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.'Arrgh. apa-apaan aku ini?' batinnya.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino juga berjalan dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Naruto, bagaimana latihanmu?" ujar Sakura membuka suara.

Naruto menghela napas "Hahh, begitulah Sakura- _chan_. Makin lama terasa makin berat. Kau sendiri bagaimana dirumah sakit?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya "sama saja. Jadwal operasiku makin padat akhir-akhir ini".

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura- _chan_ " ucap Naruto khawatir. "Kau bisa sakit, _ttebayo_ ".

"Iya iya. Kau juga tak seharusnya terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto"

"Kalau aku sih sakit pun tak masalah, _ttebayo_ " ucap Naruto santai.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya "kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja kau tak boleh sakit, Naruto".

Naruto menghadapkan badannya pada Sakura dan memegangi bahu Sakura agar menghadap kearahnya juga. Dengan tersenyum Naruto berkata "karena jika aku sakit aku yakin Sakura- _chan_ akan mengobatiku hingga aku sembuh. Jadi aku tidak pernah merasa khawatir, _ttebayo_ ".

Ucapan Naruto yang terdengar sangat tulus tak pelak membuat rona merah muncul dipipinya. Entah Naruto menyadarinya atau tidak. "Apa-apaan kau ini, _baka_ " ucap Sakura lebih seperti menggumam tak jelas. Ia menundukkan mukanya agar wajahnya yang sedang malu tak terlihat oleh Naruto. Entah sejak kapan Sakura dapat merona bila mendengar Naruto memujinya. Ia sendiri tak dapat mengerti dengan yang terjadi padanya.

Naruto dan Sakura kembali berjalan. Sakura masih menundukkan wajahnya yang malu.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau merindukanku? Aku… sangat merindukanmu, Sakura- _chan_ ". Rona merah menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum. Dengan ekspresi pura-pura sebal dia menjawab "tentu saja tidak, _baka_ ".

"Hmm… ternyata tidak ya?" gumam Naruto.

Sakura memukul bahu Naruto pelan."Dasar" ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Naruto hanya membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia menunduk lesu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Padahal, selama latihan yang berat untuk menjadi Hokage, wajah gadis itulah yang selalu muncul dalam ingatannya. Hanya agar melihat gadis yang dirindukannya itu lebih cepat ia semangat untuk berlatih lebih keras dari biasanya. Dan mendengar Sakura tidak merindukannya membuatnya sedih.

Sementara itu Sakura merasa bersalah melihat Naruto bersedih. 'Apa aku kelewatan ya?' batinnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tetap saja si _Baka_ disampingnya ini tidak peka. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak paham bahwa Sakura hanya bercanda. Dan tentu saja Sakura merindukannya. 'Ck, Naruto memang tidak peka. Begitu saja tidak tahu' batinnya lagi. Selama sisa perjalanan ke rumah Sakura mereka kembali hening. Berputar dalam pikiran masing-masing tentang ketidakpekaan dan kebohongan. Tak seberapa lama mereka pun sampai didepan apartemen Sakura.

"Naruto, kita sudah sampai" ucap Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah aku pulang ya, Sakura- _chan_ " ujar Naruto sendu. Dia berbalik dan akan melangkah pergi ketika-

Grebb

Sakura menahan lengan Naruto agar tak pergi. Dahinya mengerut. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Naruto sejak tadi dia tidak berisik seperti biasa. Dan kelakuan Naruto itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam saja. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk Sakura. Tatapan matanya datar dan menusuk. Dimata Sakura saat ini Naruto yang ada didepannya seperti bukan Naruto yang ia kenal.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, baka. Apa mungkin karena ucapanku tadi?"

"Mungkin lebih baik kau istirahat, Sakura- _chan_ " ucap Naruto dingin

Naruto berusaha melepas genggaman Sakura. Namun…

Tess

Tess

Sakura menangis wajahnya menunduk. Kali ini Sakura makin sesenggukan. Demi apapun, Naruto sangat benci melihat Sakura menangis. Sungguh lebih baik ia dipukul hingga babak belur dari pada melihat Sakura bersedih.

"Hiks…hiks… Kau bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sangat tidak peka?" tangan Sakura memukul dada Naruto. Tangannya bergetar begitu pula suaranya.

"Sakura- _chaan_ , kenapa kau menangis? Kau paling tahu jika aku tak suka melihatmu menangis" sebelah tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sedangkan, tangan yang lainnya menghapus airmata Sakura.

"Kau… kau benar-benar tidak peka. Hiks…"

"Sakura- _chaan_ … aku mohon berhentilah menangis. Aku lebih suka kau berteriak padaku, memukulku, atau memarahiku. Asal kau jangan menangis lagi" ucap Naruto sedih. Ia memandang Sakura lekat. Berusaha meyakin Sakura agar berhenti menangis.

"Kau bodoh. Bagaimana hiks kau tak tahu hiks kalau aku juga merindukanmu. Kau malah diam dan marah padaku hiks. Tadikan aku cuma bercanda" ucap Sakura sesenggukan. Kini wajahnya memerah setelah mengungkapkan rindunya pada Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Ia tak menyangka bahawa gadis yang ia cintai juga merindukannya. Didekapnya gadis bersurai merah jambu itu, ada perasaan lega dan bahagia yang kini dirasakannya.

Malu-malu Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Naruto. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya yang kini sudah semerah tomat. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto" ucapnya malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Tangan Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura dan mengangkatnya untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Betapa senangnya ia tatkala melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena dirinya. "Ku kira Sakura-chan tidak merindukanku. Ternyata kau merindukanku juga, eh?" seringai jahil muncul diwajah tampan Naruto. Ia senang sekali melihat wajah Sakura yang kini semakin merah.

Sakura memperlihatkan wajah sebalnya saat Naruto justru menjahilinya. Apa-apaan Naruto menjahilinya dengan seenaknya begini. Dan kenapa pula wajahnya memerah begini.

Tangan Naruto mengangkat dagu Sakura. Ia mulai memperpendek jarak antara keduanya. Dan kini dilihatnya Sakura tengah menutup matanya rapat. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat saat Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Hati Sakura berdebar kencang memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Tak dilihatnya Naruto kini tengah menyeringai jahil melihat Sakura menutup rapat matanya. Ia bukannya tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini, tapi ia ingin menjahili gadis ini sekali lagi. Terlebih dia sangat menyukai jika gadis ini merona karenanya.

Hidung mereka beradu masih dengan seringai jahilnya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian dengan setengah berbisik dia berkata "selamat malam, Sakura- _chan_ ". Naruto kemudian berlari pergi " _Jaa-nee_ "teriaknya. Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura dengan muka _blank_ dan wajah seperti kepiting rebus..

Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan membanting pintu keras. "NARUTOOOO" teriaknya. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya frustasi bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda itu. Dan kenapa pula pemuda itu suka sekali menjahilinya. Sakura menutup mukanya dengan bantal dia malu sekali dengan kejadian tadi.

"NARUTOOOO"

Teriakan itu terdengar oleh Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan pulang. "Sakura- _chan_ " ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Apakah ini pertanda Sakura juga menyukainya? Sepertinya kini ia tahu jawabannya.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

 **Yooo Minnaa. Terimakasih kepada para reader, baik yang memberi review maupun tidak. Saya merasa sangat senang mendapat respon yang cukup positif. Nah… bagaimana chapter 2nya? Apakah cukup memuaskan? Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apanila chapter ini maupun cerita saya kurang mengesankan, karena saya juga masih dalam proses belajar menulis haha..**

 **Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dan yang terakhir RnR Please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Title**

 **Come Back Home**

 **Disclaimer**

 **All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Ino sedang asyik melamun saat Sakura menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya. "INO" panggil Sakura

" _Forehead_. Kau mengagetkanku saja". Ino bersungut-sungut saat melihat Sakura menertawainya yang kaget.

"Mukamu saat kaget itu lucu, _Pig_ " Sakura terbahak-bahak melihat muka tertekuk sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Cih, sudahlah Sakura. Kalau kau tak berhenti tertawa sekarang ku semprot kau dengan ini" Ino menodong Sakura dengan _water sprayer_ yang digunakannya untuk menyiram bunga ditokonya.

"Eits. Kau ini sensi sekali, _Pig_ " Ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menghindar.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini, _Forehead_ "

"Aku cuma ingin membeli bunga untuk pasien dirumah sakit. Aku mau bunga lili"

Ino menyiapkan pesanan Sakura dan menambahkan beberapa 'bonus'. "Ini pesananmu. Aku juga menambahkan beberapa tangkai mawar merah untuk kekasih barumu" Ino menyeringai jahil sambil memberikan pesanan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, _Pig_? Aku tidak punya kekasih kok". Sakura menautkan alis mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura padaku, _Forehead_. Aku ini masih Ratu Gosip Konoha jadi tak ada satupun gosip yang terlewat dari pengawasanku." Ucap Ino bangga. Sakura masih tak mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya memandangi Ino heran. Melihat wajah Sakura yang menampakkan ekspresi bingung Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jangan-jangan sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak tahu gosip yang beredar saat ini.

"Aku tahu dari beberapa orang semalam kau telah resmi berpacaran dengan Naruto, kan?"

Sakura kaget. Bagaimana bisa ada gosip seperti itu menyebar? Padahal dia dan Naruto kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa atau masih belum punya hubungan apa-apa. "M-maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya wajahnya nampak kebingungan.

"Ck. Kau ini masih mau bilang tidak juga. Kau semalam berciuman dengan Naruto kan didepan apartemenmu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu" ucap Ino sebal.

Mendengar itu mau tak mau wajah Sakura memerah. Dengan malu-malu ia berkata "I-itu tentang itu kami sebenarnya tidak berciuman. Tadinya ku pikir dia memang akan menciumku tapi ternyata dia hanya membisikkan selamat malam" gumam Sakura.

"APAA? Si _baka_ itu hanya mengucapkan selamat malam dan tidak menci-Hmmph" belum selesai kalimat Ino, Sakura telah terlebih dulu membekap mulutnya untuk tak berteriak.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak, _Pig_. Kau ini benar-benar, Ish" ucap Sakura sambil melepas bekapannya pada Ino.

"Haah.. Kau mau membunuhku ya?" Ino berteriak sebal dan menatap Sakura horror.

"Ehehehe.. maaf Ino". Sakura hanya cengengesan melihat Ino merengut sebal.

"Jadi dia benar-benar tidak menciummu?" Tanya Ino berbisik.

"I-iya begitulah. Lagi pula kami kan hanya sahabat" nada suara Sakura terdengar sendu saat mengucapkan kata 'hanya sahabat'.

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sakura. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Kau tahukan Naruto tak mungkin terlalu lama libur dari latihannya sebagai hokage. Belum lagi kalau ia nanti menjadi hokage aku tak yakin dia masih punya waktu mengajakmu kencan atau sekedar menemanimu. Dan kita berdua tahu Naruto punya banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya saat ini" Ino menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya " kita berdua juga tahu Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto" ucap Ino dengan berbisik.

Perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sakura semakin _down_. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia juga bingung tentang perasaannya sendiri. " Entahlah, _Pig_. Aku juga bingung" mata Sakura menerawang jauh mencoba meresapi dan membongkar isi hatinya lebih dalam. Mungkin ia harus merenung dahulu untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, _Pig_. Aku pergi dulu. Dan pastikan kau mengirimkan laporanmu ke rumah sakit siang ini". Setelah menyampaikan pesannya Sakura melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

'Ku harap kalian berakhir bahagia, Sakura. Paling tidak cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak sepertiku' batin Ino.

.

.

Siang itu terasa panas menyengat. Akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika berdiam diri didalam rumah ditemani segelas air dingin. Setidaknya begitu yang ada dipikiran Ino. Jika saja dia tak harus memberikan laporan miliknya. Udara panas ini benar-benar membuatnya malas. Saat perjalanannya kerumah sakit tak sengaja ia tak sengaja melihat Shikamaru dan Temari. 'Mau kemana mereka berdua?'batin Ino.

Diikutinya Shikamaru dan Temari. Dia benar-benar berhati-hati dan menjaga jarak aman agar tidak ketahuan. Hingga sampailah mereka disuatu tempat didekat gedung hokage. Ino tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh. Namun, pada saat itu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Shikamaru memeluk Temari erat. Ino tak dapat mencegah airmata yang kini mengalir turun dipipinya. Dadanya sesak melihat adegan itu. Ia tak kuat lagi. Ino segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum melihat adegan lain yang dapat membuat hatinya remuk.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dari Temari dan tersenyum. Temari membalas senyuman itu " jadi ini keputusanmu?". Shikamaru mengangguk yakin. Ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini. "Kau tak akan menyesal" Temari mencoba mencari keraguan dimata Shikamaru. Namun, yang ia temukan adalah keyakinan kuat disana.

"Aku tak akan menyesal. Aku yakin dengan keputusanku, Temari".

Temari tersenyum melihat keyakinan Shikamaru. " Baiklah aku percaya".

.

.

Tanpa disadari Ino telah berlari cukup jauh. Ino menghapus airmata yang sedari tadi mengalir. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. 'Aku tidak boleh menangis. Kalau ada yang melihatku menangis aku akan malu' batinnya sembari mengusap airmatanya. Ino melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah sakit.

Setelah menyerahkan laporan tugasnya pada Shizune, Ino menuju ruang kerjanya untuk mengobati pasien. Namun, kinerja Ino hari itu kacau berkali-kali ia melakukan kesalahan, berkali-kali pula ia dimarahi oleh Sakura karena kecerobohannya. Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Ino. Hari ini Ino terlihat banyak melamun dan bertindak ceroboh. Padahal, pekerjaan mereka membutuhkan konsentrasi dan ketelitian yang tidak main-main.

Sakura menghampiri Ino saat istirahat. "Ada apa denganmu, Ino? Kau terlihat tidak sehat hari ini" ujar Sakura prihatin. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Abaikan saja mungkin aku sedang lelah saja" Ino terlihat melamun kembali.

Sakura dapat menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Ino. Menengok wajahnya yang pucat dan juga matanya yang sembab. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Ino. Aku tahu itu. Ada apa, Ino? Ceritakan padaku" ucap Sakura gemas.

Kali ini Ino sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berpura-pura kuat dihadapan sahabatnya itu. Ia menangis sesenggukan mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini. "Hiks… Shikamaru…Hiks. Dia m-memeluk… hiks… Temari".

Perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sakura kaget. Ia sangat yakin Shikamaru tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang tanpa perhitungan yang matang dan ia yakin Shikamaru mencintai sahabat pirangnya itu. Jadi, apa yang Ino tak mungkin begitu saja terjadi. "Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat, Ino?"

Ino hanya mengangguk lesu. "Tadinya kupikir aku punya kesempatan, Sakura. Aku bukan tidak tahu rumor yang beredar selama ini bahwa Shikamaru dan Temari mempunyai hubungan khusus. Aku cukup paham dengan kedekatan mereka yang tak mungkin hanya sekedar _partner_ kerja. Aku hanya tidak siap dengan kenyataan yang terlalu jelas dan tiba-tiba ini. Seharusnya aku siap, Sakura. Seharusnya aku siap..." Ino menerawang jauh matanya nanar menatap sekitarnya seolah airmatanya siap menetes kapan saja.

Sakura menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu. Dipeluknya Ino diusapnya punggung Ino lembut. Saat ini ia hanya bisa menenangkannya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Ino katakan. Mungkin ia harus menyelidikinya.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Entah mengapa Shikamaru merasa ingin jalan-jalan pagi. Dan disinilah ia ditengah jalanan Konoha menapaki jalan yang sejak kecil diakrabinya. Kali ini dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya tengah menyirami bunga didepan toko bunga keluarganya.

"Pagi, Ino" sapanya.

Ino menoleh. Ia tampak kaget melihat Shikamaru berdiri dihadapannya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan gugup. "Pagi, Shika" ucapnya singkat.

Sapaan Ino terdengar aneh ditelinga Shikamaru seperti Ino tengah menghindar darinya. "Nanti siang aku dan Chouji akan makan siang bersama di Yakiniku Q. Apa kau ingin ikut?"

Ino masih mencoba untuk terlihat sibuk didepan Shikamaru. Ia ingin menghindari segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Shikamaru saat ini paling tidak sampai ia dapat menetralisir kecamuk perasaannya. Ino hanya menggeleng tanpa menatap Shikamaru dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Shikamaru sekali lagi merasa aneh dengan sikap Ino yang dingin padanya. Padahal seharusnya saat ini Ino telah mengoceh panjang lebar padanya. "Akan ada Temari dan Kankurou nanti. Mereka akan kembali ke Suna nanti siang. Jadi kami berencana membuat makan siang perpisahan untuk mereka"

Ino hanya tersenyum miris. Sebegitu berartikah keberadaan Temari bagi Shikamaru hingga perlu ada salam perpisahan saat ia pergi. Ia benar-benar menyedihkan kali ini. Ia bahkan merasa kasihan dengan kisah cintanya yang miris ini. "Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku sibuk, Shika". Kali ini Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih menatap heran diluar tokonya.

Shikamaru masih bergulat dengan kebingungannya. Mengapa Ino sangat dingin padanya?Shikamaru melangkah memasuki toko mengekori Ino. Dipegangnya tangan Ino dan memutar badan Ino yang membelakanginya untuk melihatnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

Ino tersenyum kecut. "Aku baik-baik saja" Ino menolak menatap Shikamaru dan ucapannya terdengar sangat dingin. Ino menampik tangan Shikamaru dari tangannya. Ino berbalik memunggungi Shikamaru. "Aku sibuk, Shika. Lebih baik kau jangan menggangguku dulu"

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Tapi jika ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuanku, Ino"

"Terimakasih" ucap Ino dingin. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Shikamaru saat Shikamaru pamit pergi.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, tangan ino mengerat ia kembali menangis. "Cih, menyedihkan" ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Chouji tampak keluar dari Yakiniku Q setelah makan siang perpisahannya dengan shinobi dari Suna. Shikamaru tampak gusar dan bingung. Berkali-kali ia tampak melamun saat makan siang tadi. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru tidak fokus begini. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Chouji.

"Kau kenapa, Shika. Kau tampak gusar sejak tadi"

"Aku hanya bingung dengan Ino. Tadi pagi aku ke tempatnya dan dia tampak sangat dingin padaku. Apa kau tahu ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Chouji mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Seingatnya Ino bersikap seperti biasa saat ia memeriksakan kesehatannya dirumah sakit beberapa jam lalu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi Ino bersikap seperti biasa padaku. Ia bahkan mengomeliku panjang lebar begitu tahu berat badanku naik lagi"

Shikamaru heran. Kenapa Ino bersikap dingin padanya dan bersikap biasa pada Chouji?

"Apa kau melakukan kesalahan, Shika? Atau mungkin kau membuatnya marah" lanjut Chouji.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya saat aku kembali dari Suna. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu"

Chouji hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau begitu ada apa sebenarnya. "Mungkin Ino sedang tidak _mood_ tadi pagi. Kau tahukan wanita emosinya suka berubah-ubah dengan cepat"

Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kupikir kau harus bertanya padanya langsung, Shika"

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya ia akan menjemput Ino lagi hari ini.

.

.

Sakura sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan saat Ino datang. Ino menghempaskan badannya dikursi tepat didepan Sakura. Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura heran. "Ada apa lagi, _Pig_?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporannya.

"Aku dimarahi Tsunade- _sama_. Gara-gara laporanku telat. Huft…". Ino menghela nafasnya. Mendengar perkataan Ino, Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Tentu saja kau dimarahi. Bukankah aku sering mengingatkanmu tentang ini?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ck, lagi-lagi ia diceramahi Sakura. "Iya aku tahu, _Forehead_. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa fokus".

"Masih memikirkan Shikamaru, eh?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Ino malas menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Jadi dia mengalihkan percakapan itu.

"Aku dengar tadi Tsunade- _sama_ menyuruh Naruto melanjutkan latihannya tiga hari lagi. Apa kau tidak berniat mengatakan perasaanmu padanya? Kurasa latihannya kali ini akan lebih lama, _Forehead_ ".

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia sedih mendengar berita itu tapi ia masih tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan nampaknya Ino bisa membaca keraguan dimata Sakura.

"Kalau kau membiarkan keraguan pada perasaanmu tumbuh pada akhirnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, _Forehead_. Berikan kesempatan perasaan itu muncul dan akui ia. Jangan biarkan dirimu menyesal". Ino mengingat kembali potongan-potongan kebodohannya.

Sakura tersenyum prihatin melihat sahabatnya itu. Mungkin ia perlu sedikit keyakinan lagi.

.

.

Shikamaru terlihat ragu saat akan melangkah kedalam rumah sakit untuk menjemput Ino. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan' batinnya. Namun, setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian ia melangkah menuju ruang kerja Ino.

Sesampainya didepan ruang kerja Ino, Shikamaru kembali merasa tidak yakin. Namun dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengajak Ino pulang bersamanya. Dibukanya pintu ruang kerja Ino perlahan. Dan sesuatu yang menyakitkan menghantamnya seketika. Tangan Shikamaru mengepal hingga buku tangannya memutih. Ia masih membeku ditempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Shikamaru merasa tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Didalam ruang itu dilihatnya Ino sedang berciuman dengan Sai.

Shikamaru pergi dari tempat itu saat itu juga. Bergegas ia meninggalkan rumah sakit. Hatinya benar benar perih melihat mereka. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Saat ini Shikamaru tengah berbaring dibukit tempatnya biasa melihat langit. Saat seperti ini Shikamaru butuh menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Diambilnya sebatang rokok dari saku celana. Dan menghidupkannya. Ya.. selalu seperti ini ketika pikirannya kalut. Berbaring di bukit ini dan menghisap sebatang rokok. Mungkin akan menenangkan pikiran kacaunya. Atau tidak. Tampaknya terapinya kali ini tidak berhasil karena sejak tadi adegan yang baru saja dilihatnya berkelebat dipikirannya.

Shikamaru menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "ARRGGH" teriaknya marah. Dibuangnya rokok yang tampak tak mengobati kalut pikirannya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir turun kepipinya. Ia menutup matanya mencoba membiarkan rasa sakit menguasai dalam dadanya. Mengontrol otaknya. Dibenamkannya kepalanya pada lututnya yang tertekuk.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Shikamaru menolak untuk berbicara maupun menyapa Ino. Bahkan saat mereka berpapasan. Keduanya menolak menyapa dengan alasan masing-masing. Hingga hari itu Chouji mengajak mereka berkumpul untuk menyelesaikan perang dingin antar kedua sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru dan Chouji lebih dulu berkumpul dibukit Nara tempat Shikamaru biasa berbaring malas-malasan.

Tak berapa lama Ino datang menghampiri keduanya. "Hai. Apa kalian sudah lama disini? Maaf ya aku terlambat ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus dulu" ucap Ino.

"Hai, Ino. Tak apa, kemari duduklah" ujar Chouji mempersilahkan Ino duduk disebelahnya.

Berbeda dengan Chouji yang membalas sapaan Ino dengan hangat. Shikamaru justru melengos dan menatap Ino dingin tanpa berniat membalas sapaan Ino.

"Tsk, apa yang dilakukannya disini, Chouji? Kau bilang hanya kita berdua" ucap Shikamaru tak suka.

Ino geram mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang seolah dirinya hanya pengganggu. "Kau pikir aku mau kesini, HAH? Kalau bukan karena Chouji yang mengajakku dan mengatakan ada hal penting aku tak sudi datang kesini dan melihatmu" teriak Ino kesal.

Shikamaru tersulut dengan perkataan bahwa Ino tidak sudi melihatnya. "Kau dengar, Chouji. Nona sibuk itu bahkan tak sudi datang. Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, NONA SIBUK". Shikamaru memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

Ino menatap tajam Shikamaru amarahnya benar-benar memuncak pada sahabatnya itu. Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau… DASAR NANAS PEMALAS" teriak Ino garang.

Shikamaru tak kalah emosi. Ia berdiri "Lebih baik kau urusi saja kesibukanmu itu, No na Si buk". Shikamaru mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Ino.

Ino benar-benar geram. Ia akan melangkah pergi ketika Chouji menahan tangannya. Dan menahannya pergi.

"Kalian berdua duduk sekarang" ucap Chouji tegas.

Melihat Chouji yang marah akibat ulah mereka berdua mau tak mau keduanya duduk. Chouji memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening melihat pertengkaran Ino dan Shikamaru. "Aku tak tahu ada apa sebenarnya antara kalian. Tapi, tak bisakah kalian menahan emosi? Kalian bisakan membicarakan masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin"

Shikamaru hendak angkat bicara ketika Chouji menyuruhnya diam. "Sshhs… aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun dari kalian berdua. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini. Dan kalian harus membicarakan masalah kalian. Aku tak akan mau bicara dengan kalian jika masalah ini belum selesai". Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chouji berdiri dan berjalan menuruni bukit itu.

Beberapa menit setelah Chouji pergi. Keduanya masih menolak untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga Shikamaru berdiri. "Hh… sepertinya akan percuma berbicara denganmu. Kau tak akan mengerti" ucap Shikamaru yang memunggungi Ino.

Ino tak suka dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Dimata Shikamaru ia seperti wanita bodoh yang tempramen.

"Hh… tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau memang selalu menganggapku sebagai wanita yang merepotkan, tak bisa diajak bicara, tempramen, dan lainnya. Aku selalu menjadi wanita bodoh dan buruk dimatamu, Shika" ucap Ino tajam. Ia melengos.

Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya. Bukan… bukan itu maksudnya. Ino tak pernah buruk dimatanya. Tapi, Ino selalu salah paham dengan maksud Shikamaru. "Kau tak mengerti, Ino. Bukan seperti itu mak-" belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino telah memotongnya.

"Apanya yang tak mengerti, Shika? Aku memang selalu buruk dihadapanmu, kan? IYA KAN?" Ino tak kuasa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

Melihat Ino menangis Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tsk, mendokusai"

Ino masih sesenggukan saat ia berkata "benar, Shika. Aku memang hanya wanita merepotkan. Aku bodoh dan semua sifatku buruk. Aku memang tak sama dengan Temari" Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Aku tak pernah membandingkanmu dengan Temari" ucap Shikamaru bingung.

Bahu Ino bergetar begitu pula suaranya. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat dipergokinya Shikamaru memeluk Temari erat. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya "aku ucapkan selamat atas kekasih barumu, Shika" dialihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ino masih menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit didadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Shikamaru tak mengerti. Ia bingung dengan pernyataan Ino barusan.

Ino mendecih. Amarahnya kembali mendidih mengetahui Shikamaru mencoba beromong kosong dengannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Cih. Omong kosong. Aku melihatnya sendiri kau memeluk Temari, Shika" ucap Ino gemetar. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dingin.

Shikamaru masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Ino.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Shika. Apa tak cukup jelas yang kukatakan, SHIKA?" ucap Ino setengah berteriak.

Shikamaru mendesis. Matanya menatap tajam Ino. "OH… sekarang salahku? Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, HAH? KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN SAI DI RUMAH SAKIT" teriak Shikamaru. Ia tak sanggup lagi mengontrol amarahnya.

"Aku tak pernah berciuman dengan Sai" ucap Ino tajam.

"OH… kini kau mau bermain omong kosong denganku? Kau pikir aku tak melihat kalian berdua berciuman diruang kerjamu?". Shikamaru terus menuding Ino hingga Ino terpojok. Amarah keduanya benar-benar tak terkendali saat itu.

"Kalau aku memang berciuman dengan Sai. Lalu apa pedulimu, HAH? APA PEDULIMU?"

"AKU PEDULI, INO. AKU PEDULI PADAMU. KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU, INO"

Perkataan Shikamaru sukses membuat Ino terbelalak tak percaya. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino" ucap Shikamaru frustasi. Dilihatnya Ino yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Shikamaru hanya mendengus ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Semua omong kosong pertengkaran ini membuatnya pusing.

Greb

Ino memegang tangan Shikamaru untuk menahannya pergi. "K-kau mencintaiku, Shika?" Tanya Ino memastikan. Shikamaru masih enggan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Ino. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ino masih bingung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Tapi ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan olehnya pada Shikamaru sejak lama.

Ino membalikkan badan Shikamaru untuk menghadap kearahnya. "Kau tak ingin mendengar jawabanku?". Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba Ino menarik wajahnya dan

Cup

Ino mengecup bibir Shikamaru singkat. "Aku mencintaimu, Shika" ucapnya disertai rona merah dipipi putihnya.

Shikamaru membeku mendengar pernyataan Ino itu. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"A-apa katamu?". Shikamaru memegang pundak Ino.

Dengan terbata-bata Ino mengucapkannya sekali lagi. "A-aku m-mencintaimu, Shika" ucapnya malu-malu. Dapat dirasakannya pipinya memanas.

"T-tapi kan kau dan Sai-"

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sai. Dan aku juga tidak pernah berciuman dengannya" ucap Ino sebal. Shikamaru benar-benar bebal kali ini.

"Tapi aku melihat kalian tiga hari yang lalu diruang kerjamu"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. Ah, ia paham sekarang apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru "kau benar-benar bebal, Shika. Waktu itu aku kelilipan dan Sai membantu meniup mataku" Ino terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Shikamaru saat ini. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan sampai harus memeluk Temari, Hm?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Itu karena aku menolaknya. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku menolaknya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintaimu". Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ino hanya menunduk malu menyadari prasangka buruknya selama ini salah. Pipinya memerah.

Melihat Ino memerah Shikamaru tersenyum jahil. Terbersit ide dibenaknya untuk menjahili gadis yang ia cintai itu. "Aku belum dengar pernyataanmu tadi. Katakan sekali lagi"ucap Shikamaru disertai seringai jahil bertengger diwajahnya.

"Tsk. Aku kan sudah bilang aku mencintaimu" ucap Ino sebal.

Kali ini Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. "Lagi"

"A-aku mencintaimu, Shika" ucap Ino tergagap.

Kini dapat dirasakan Ino deru nafas Shikamaru menerpa wajahnya. "Lagi" ucap Shikamaru

"A-aku m-mencintaimu" cicit Ino yang merasakan hidung Shikamaru yang menggesek hidungnya.

"Lagi" ucap Shikamaru. Kata-kata Shikamaru sukses membuat darah Ino berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak hebat. Belum lagi suara Shikamaru yang terdengar errr… _sexy_ ditelinganya.

Susah payah Ino menelan ludah dan membuka mulutnya dengan hidung Shikamaru yang kini menyentuh hidungnya. Belum lagi detak jantung dan perasaan-perasaan yang kini campur aduk didalam dirinya. "Aku m-men-mencintaimu". Ino menutup matanya begitu merasakan Shikamaru semakin dekat dengannya.

Jarak mereka kurang beberapa centi lagi ketika Shikamaru menyeringai melihat Ino yang kini memejamkan mata. Dijauhkannya wajahnya dari Ino. "Baiklah aku paham sekarang". Shikamaru terkekeh melihat wajah Ino yang menatapnya sebal.

Merasa dikerjai, Ino tak mau tinggal diam. Ditariknya kerah baju Shikamaru. Kemudian dilumatnya bibir Shikamaru lembut. Ino mengalungkan lengannya dileher Shikamaru mencoba membawa Shikamaru kedalam pagutan yang lebih dalam. Ino menarik Shikamaru hingga terduduk diatas rerumputan yang menyelimuti bukit itu.

Menerima perlakuan itu Shikamaru hanya tersenyum disela ciuman mereka. Keduanya saling melumat, menyesap, dan mencecap manisnya satu sama lain. Ada kembang api yang kini tengah meletup-letup dihati keduanya.

Shikamaru mengakhiri pagutan mereka. Dilihatnya Ino yang tengah memerah dihadapannya. Diusapnya pipi Ino dengan jemari tangannya lembut. "Kau memang tak sabaran,Ino" ucap Shikamaru sembari tersenyum.

Wajah Ino bertambah merah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Masih dengan lengan yang mengalung dileher Shikamaru, Ino bertanya " Jadi, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita selanjutnya?".

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau maunya seperti apa?". Shikamaru terkekeh melihat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Entah" ucap Ino memancing.

Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan bahunya menanggapi perkataan Ino. Ino merengut sebal melihat respon Shikamaru. Didorongnya Shikamaru menjauhinya.

Ditanggapin demikian Shikamaru hanya terkekeh. Ditahannya Ino hingga Ino tertahan dikungkungan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap Ino lembut "baiklah. Kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang, _Hime_ ". Shikamaru mengusap lembut bibir Ino. Dikecupnya bibir Ino singkat.

Shikamaru kemudian menjauhkan badannya dari Ino. Kali ini dia menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan Ino.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengistirahatkan kepalaku dipangkuan kekasihku" ucap Shikamaru yang ditanggapi Ino dengan terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, Tuan Pemalas" ucap Ino lembut.

Betapa senangnya mereka hari itu. Ketika kesalahpahaman justru membawa keduanya pada kejujuran akan perasaan masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa saling jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing dapat menguraikan benang kusut yang selama ini mereka buat.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hai readers sekalian. Bagaimana chapter 3 Come Back Home-nya? Apakah memuaskan? Saya mengucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila chapter ini kurang mengena dihati para readers sekalian. Dan saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca maupun mereview fic ini.**

 **Oiya, sekedar curcol. Saya akhir-akhir ini sering melihat Naruto Shippuden lagi di TV haha… yah itu semua membuat saya kembali bernostalgia pada harapan saya dulu di anime ini. Yah, meskipun berujung dengan kekecewaan. Saya tidak akan mengecam pembuat anime ini. Karena paling tidak anime ini pernah membuat saya terinspirasi. Saya hanya kecewa . Yah cukup dengan semua curcol ini. Terakhir, RnR pleaseee ^^**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Glad**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Title**

 **Come Back Home**

 **Disclaimer**

 **All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

 _Aku dengar tadi Tsunade-sama menyuruh Naruto melanjutkan latihannya tiga hari lagi. Apa kau tidak berniat mengatakan perasaanmu padanya? Kurasa latihannya kali ini akan lebih lama, Forehead_

 _Kalau kau membiarkan keraguan pada perasaanmu tumbuh pada akhirnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, Forehead. Berikan kesempatan perasaan itu muncul dan akui ia. Jangan biarkan dirimu menyesal_

Kata-kata Ino terus terngiang ditelinga Sakura. Berputar-putar dalam otaknya dan tak bisa ia enyahkan begitu saja. Setelah kedatangan Ino ke ruang kerjanya secara tiba-tiba hari ini sedikit banyak ia mulai memikirkan perasaannya dan keraguannya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Ia bukan tak yakin hanya saja setelah berkali-kali ia menolak pemuda pirang itu ia merasa tak percaya diri. Belum lagi kabar kedekatan putri sulung Hyuuga dengan pemuda itu. Dan lagi kenyataan bahwa saat dirinya memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu untuk menghalangi Naruto mengejar Sasuke, ia malah ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Arrggh… apa yang harus kulakukan?!" erangnya pada dirinya sendiri. Masalah ini harusnya tak serumit ini. Ia menyerah untuk berpikir terlalu dalam. Ia merasa lebih baik ia segera mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk didepannya itu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian ucapan 'selamat malam' didepan apartemen Sakura, Naruto belum menemui Sakura sama sekali. Mungkin karena ia merasa canggung. Ia takut dirinya tak bisa bersikap biasa pada gadis itu. Dan lagi sepertinya ia lebih sering hilir mudik diruang hokage akhir-akhir ini. Liburan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade sebenarnya lebih mirip kursus singkat untuk mempelajari beberapa dokumen penting desa Konoha.

Beberapa dokumen penting yang dimaksud Tsunade disini adalah beberapa tumpuk buku dan dokumen yang saking tebalnya jika dilemparkan pada orang mungkin orang itu akan amnesia. Tapi mengingat tatapan horror Tsunade saat mengancamnya, Naruto mau tak mau merelakan dirinya untuk mempelajari dokumen itu.

Sebenarnya jika boleh memilih ia akan memilih mengajak Sakura kencan atau mengekori kunoichi itu seperti anak anjing. Tapi demi cita-citanya untuk menjadi hokage disinilah ia berada di ruang belajar 'khusus' untuknya yang biasa disebut Perpustakaan Konoha. Biasanya ia akan ditemani Shikamaru untuk memulai belajarnya. Namun, sepertinya hari ini ia akan diajari oleh orang yang berbeda, karena Shikamaru harus mengurus beberapa hal.

Hinata memasuki perpustakaan Konoha dengan perasaan gugup. Dan dilihatnya disuatu sudut Naruto yang kemungkinan tengah menunggunya. Ya, benar. Hinata akan berperan sebagai mentor Naruto kali ini untuk memastikan pemuda itu memahami yang dipelajarinya.

Takut-takut Hinata menyapa Naruto "H-hai, N-naruto- _kun_ " dengan gugup disapanya Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan cengirannya yang err.. mempesona?. Mati-matian ditahannya rasa malu yang melanda dirinya saat ini. Bukan rahasia lagi jika putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini menaruh hati pada pemuda pirang didepannya itu.

"Oh. Hinata hai. Apa kau mentorku hari ini? Wah… tak kusangka. Silahkan duduk". Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dikursi tepat disebelahnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto. " _A-arigatou_ , N-naruto- _kun_. Tsunade- _sama_ mengirimku u-untuk mengajarimu beberapa hal yang menyangkut klanku".

Kali ini Naruto paham kenapa Baa- _chan_ galak itu mengirim gadis pemalu ini untuk menjadi mentor sementaranya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi kegugupan Hinata. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, _ttebayo_?". Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Terimakasih ya, Hinata. Oiya, sebagai ungkapan terimakasihku karena kau mengajariku hari ini bagaimana kalau ku traktir ramen Ichiraku?". Naruto dan Hinata kini tengah berjalan menuju Ichiraku setelah selesai belajar di Perpustakaan Konoha. Naruto berniat mentraktir Hinata sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya. Dan Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan ide Naruto.

Mereka telah sampai di Kedai Ichiraku kemudian mendudukkan diri bersebelahan. "Paman pesan ramen jumbo 2 mangkuk ya. Hinata kau mau pesan apa?"

"A-aku pesan ramen biasa saja, Naruto- _kun_ "

"Siap" ucap Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen itu.

"Hei, Naruto. Tumben kau makan berdua saja dengan Hinata?" Tanya Teuchi heran. Setahunya pelanggan tetapnya itu tidak sedang berkencan dengan gadis selain Sakura. Apa mungkin Naruto sudah berpindah kelain hati.

"Hehe. Aku hari ini mentraktir Hinata, Paman. Dia menjadi mentorku tadi. Jadi sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, aku mentraktirnya ramen" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Teuchi hanya mengangguk paham. Ramen panas pesanan Naruto dan Hinata kini telah siap. Keduanya pun mulai makan dengan lahap. Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang kini makan dengan lahap atau bisa dibilang kalap.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu. "S-sepertinya k-kau harus makan lebih pelan, N-naruto- _kun_. Nanti kau bisa t-ter-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah terlebih dulu tersedak seperti dugaannya.

"Uhuk uhuk" Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sementara Hinata mengambilkan teh hangat dan mengusap lembut punggung Naruto agar membaik.

"Puaahh… terimakasih, Hinata. Sepertinya aku memang harus lebih perlahan saat makan".

Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Mereka melanjutkan makan diselingi dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan gemuruh didalam dadanya.

Hinata dan Naruto kini telah selesai makan. Kemudian Hinata pamit pada Naruto. " T-terimakasih telah mentraktirku, Naruto- _kun_. Aku senang sekali. K-kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Jaa_ ". Setelah membungkuk pada Naruto Hinata kemudian pergi.

Naruto akan pulang ketika ia teringat belum melihat Sakura sama sekali beberapa hari ini. Kemudian diputuskannya untuk mengunjungi Sakura dirumah sakit. Mungkin dengan menemui Sakura dapat mengurangi rindunya selama beberapa hari ini.

.

.

"SAKURA- _CHAAN_ " teriak Naruto membuat seluruh pengunjung rumah sakit menoleh kearahnya. Gadis _pink_ yang dipanggilnya hanya menoleh sejenak kemudian melengos pergi. Naruto yang tak paham dengan situasi itu hanya merengut heran dengan tingkah Sakura. Maka, dikejarnya _kunoichi_ yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya itu.

"Sakura- _chan_ ". Naruto menahan lengan Sakura yang kini seperti tengah menghindarinnya. "Aku memanggilmu tadi. Kenapa kau malah menghindar. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto gusar. Dapat dilihat olehnya kini Sakura menolak menatap matanya.

Sakura mendengus bisa-bisanya Si _Baka_ ini mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini. "Aku baik-baik saja" nada bicara Sakura terdengar dingin dan sama sekali tak mau menatap Naruto.

Naruto tahu Sakura kini sedang marah padanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu penyebabnya. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura- _chan_? Apa kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau marah padaku?". Naruto mencecar Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Namun, itu sama sekali tak membuat Sakura bergeming dari sikap dinginnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja". Sekali lagi kata-kata Sakura terdengar dingin.

"Tatap mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu, Sakura- _chan_ " ucap Naruto tajam.

Sakura mendengus. Ditatapnya Naruto dingin. Dia benar-benar marah pada calon Hokage Konoha itu. Benar-benar marah. "Lepaskan aku. Aku sibuk". Ditampiknya tangan Naruto dari lengannya. Kemudian ia berbalik pergi.

Naruto yang syok melihat tatapan dingin Sakura padanya membeku ditempat. Ia tak kuasa untuk mengejar Sakura saat itu. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. 'Arrgh… ada apa lagi dengannya kali ini' batinnya.

Sementara itu Sakura yang tadi berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Tengah menangis diruang kerjanya. Ia menelungkupkan tangannya dan membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja kerjanya. 'Hiks…hiks kau jahat, Naruto'.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto mendatangi Sakura kembali. Namun, gadis itu menolak untuk menemuinya. Bahkan, gadis itu justru menyibukkan dirinya lebih dari biasanya untuk menghindari Naruto. Tak pelak hal ini membuat Naruto frustasi berkali-kali ia mencoba menerobos masuk ke ruang operasi. Namun, ia dicegah oleh Ino. Kini Ino tengah menggeretnya keluar rumah sakit dan membawanya ke taman rumah sakit.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Naruto? Kau membuat keributan dirumah sakit dan mengganggu jalannya operasi". Ino melepas tangan Naruto dan memandangnya kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Sakura- _chan_ menghindar dariku dan tak mau menemuiku?" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak.

Ino memijat kepalanya yang pening menghadapi _Unpredictable-nin_ didepannya ini. Naruto selalu saja bertindak bodoh dan ceroboh. Kalau saja tadi dia membiarkan Naruto menerobos pintu ruang operasi, sudah pasti operasi itu akan kacau dan Sakura akan marah besar padanya.

Ino menghela nafas berat. "Hhh… tak bisakah kau sabar sebentar, Naruto? Didalam itu sedang ada operasi penting. Dan kalau kau memaksa masuk operasi akan kacau. Kau tak mau Sakura marah padamu karena operasinya gagal, kan?"omel Ino.

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk menyesali kebodohannya yang selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. "Tapi Sakura- _chan_ …"

Ino merasa kasihan dengan Naruto kali ini. Mengingat pemuda itu terlihat sangat sedih. "Ada apa denganmu dan Sakura? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Ino prihatin.

Naruto masih menunduk lesu wajahnya benar-benar menampakkan kesedihan. "Aku juga tak mengerti, Ino. Tiba-tiba saja ia bersikap dingin padaku sejak kemarin"

Ino menatap prihatin pemuda didepannya itu. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Akan ku tanyakan pada Sakura nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik kau menjauh dulu, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin kau bertindak konyol dan membuat Sakura bertambah marah padamu". Ino menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk lemah dan membalikkan badannya untuk kemudian pergi.

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat hubungan Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang kacau ini. Sepertinya ia memang harus meminta keterangan langsung dari Sakura agar dapat membantu Naruto.

.

.

" _Forehead_ , ada apa lagi denganmu?". Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang kini sedang membereskan dokumen operasinya diruang kerjanya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Apa maksudmu, _Pig_?". Sakura masih sibuk mengamati dokumen-dokumen didepannya sambil sesekali menuliskan beberapa keterangan.

"Kau tahu, _Forehead_? Tadi Naruto datang dan mau menerobos masuk keruang operasi. Kalau saja aku tak menggeretnya pergi dia pasti akan mengacaukan operasimu tadi. Dan aku cukup paham Naruto tak akan segila itu kecuali karena kau, _Forehead_ " omel Ino panjang lebar.

Kali ini Sakura berhenti dari aktivitas yang menyita perhatiannya sedari tadi dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan penuturan Ino. Naruto memang bodoh, ceroboh dan seenaknya sendiri. Tapi, ia sangat paham Naruto bukanlah orang yang sembarangan ingin menerobos masuk ruang operasi mengingat didalam ada orang yang tengah memperjuangkan hidup dan matinya. Naruto pasti tahu itu dan akan menahan diri kalau bukan karena Sakura yang sedang menolak untuk menemuinya.

Ino menghela nafas melihat Sakura yang tengah gamang. "Dengar, _Forehead_. Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang membuatmu bersikap begini pada Naruto. Tapi, aku cukup tahu kalau kau terus bersikap begini kau akan menyesal. Dia itu akan berangkat latihan lusa. Dan kita tak tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Dan aku tak yakin dengan kesibukanmu ini kau bahkan bisa menjenguknya". Ino kembali mengomeli Sakura yang keras kepala. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Sakura bisa begini keras kepala? Tidak bisakah dia menurunkan sedikit egonya?

Sakura merengut kesal. Kenapa kali ini ia yang disalahkan? Padahal ia begini karena tingkah Naruto. "Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi. Kau tahu aku sudah malas menceramahimu panjang lebar. Oh _Kami-sama_ kenapa rasanya aku punya anak perempuan yang keras kepala sekarang". Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sakura yang selalu meninggikan egonya.

"Ini semua salahnya, _Pig_ ". Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Selalu saja, sepertinya Ino senang sekali mengomelinya jika menyangkut Naruto.

Ino mengangkatkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Apa maksudmu?".

Sakura mendecak. Wajahnya bersungut-sungut. "Dia mempermainkanku, _Pig_. Kau tahu beberapa hari lalu dia mengucapkan selamat malam namun seperti hampir menciumku. Padahal kau tahu sendirikan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dia justru menolakku mentah-mentah. Dan berkata bahwa aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Itu menyebalkan, _Pig_ "

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Ino hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ooh… jadi kau kesal pada Naruto. Dan mencuekinya selama dua hari ini karena itu". Ino menghapus air mata yang keluar akibat tawanya. "Hahaha… kau benar-benar lucu sekali, _Forehead_. Kau membuatnya bertindak gila hanya karena sebal padanya? Ayolah, _Forehed_. Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja"

"Ck. Jangan menertawaiku, _Pig_. Lagi pula, bukan hanya itu penyebabnya" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Lalu apa lagi?".

Sakura masih merengut kesal karena Ino menertawainya. "Kau tahu setelah hampir menciumku. Dia justru berkencan dengan Hinata. Apa itu kurang menyebalkan?"

Ino merengut, memasang pose berpikir. Dilihatnya Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sakura bergerak tak nyaman melihat Ino memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah dapat mengulitinya. Tak lama Ino kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu, Sakura" ucap Ino dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sakura menganga tak percaya mendengar perkataan Ino. "Yang benar saja. A-aku tidak s-seperti itu". Sakura tergagap-gagap menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang kini memerah. Sepertinya Ino akan menggodanya sebentar lagi.

"Itu sangat terlihat dari wajahmu, _Forehead_ ". Ino tersenyum mengejek.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau jelaskan pada Naruto. Jadi, semua masalah selesai".

"Tidak semudah itu, Ino". Sakura bukannya tidak menjelaskan pada Naruto, hanya saja ia merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa yang membuatnya menjauhi Naruto beberapa hari ini karena ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata makan ramen bersama. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Terserah saja. Itu semua keputusanmu. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba kau mendapat kabar Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran. Jangan menyesal dan menyalahkan aku. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sakura". Ino mencoba membuat Sakura merasa panas dengan ucapannya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi tapi ia juga malu mengakui bahwa dirinya cemburu.

.

.

Hinata menunggu Naruto untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto. Hinata memilin ujung bajunya gemas. Ia benar-benar gugup.

Cklek

"Hinata? Ada apa?". Naruto menyembulkan wajahnya didepan pintu. Ia merasa kaget melihat Hinata didepannya.

"A-ano. A-aku i-ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Naruto- _kun._ B-boleh?"

Naruto mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Hinata ingin ngobrol dengannya. Apalagi hanya berdua. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

.

.

Sakura sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen Naruto. Ditangannya kini tengah tergenggam sekotak bento. Besok Naruto akan kembali latihan paling tidak ia akan berbaikan dengan Naruto, dengan bento yang kini tengah dibawanya itu sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia telah tiba didepan apartemen Naruto. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun, pintu itu telah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Kontan saja matanya melebar kaget. Darahnya mendidih dan berkumpul tepat diwajahnya.

"Ah… S-sakura- _san_ ".

"S-sakura- _chan_ ". Susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya. Otaknya mencoba mencari cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Hinata yang melihat keadaan kritis itu dengan cepat berpamitan. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana dengan kehadirannya disana. Ia akan membiarkan Naruto dan Sakura menyelesaikan masalahnya berdua.

"A-aku pamit dulu kalau begitu". Hinata kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan berlari pergi.

Sementara Sakura masih berdiri mematung disana. Tangannya terkepal erat. Wajahnya menunduk menahan tangis. Agaknya yang dikatakan Ino benar.

"M-maaf mengganggu acara kalian. A-aku pamit dulu". Sakura telah bersiap untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto dengan cepat. Namun, tangannya tertahan. Dilihatnya kini Naruto menahan tangannya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya kedalam apartemennya. Dilihatnya gadis itu masih menunduk.

"Masuklah, akan ku jelaskan didalam".

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya sendiri, tubuhnya lemas melihat kejadian itu. Ia hanya menurut ketika Naruto menariknya kedalam apartemennya dan mendudukkannya disofa. Kini Naruto tengah berjongkok didepannya untuk menatap wajah Sakura. Namun, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat Sakura membuang muka. "Dengar, Sakura- _chan_. Tadi itu Hinata hanya membicarakan tentang beberapa hal yang harus aku persiapkan selama masa belajarku selanjutnya. Ia diminta Tsunade- _baachan_ untuk menyampaikan itu". Masih dengan posisi berjongkok dihadapan Sakura, Naruto mencoba meyakinkannya.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya kehadapan Naruto. Ia tertawa kaku kali ini. Ia tidak ingin terlihat cemburu. Lagi pula apa haknya?

"Hahaha… tenang saja, Naruto. Lagi pula apa hubungannya denganku".

Naruto mengernyit. Ia tak suka dengan sikap Sakura saat ini. Ia dapat membaca bahwa Sakura tengah berpura-pura tertawa dihadapannya.

"Aku tak suka kau pura-pura tertawa, Sakura- _chan_. Kalau kau mau marah kenapa tak marah saja?". Naruto menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura mendengus. Apa maksudnya?. "Marah katamu. Buat apa? Hanya untuk dikatakan gadis kasar? Aku tidak mau. Aku tak berhak" jawab Sakura dingin.

"Kau bukan seperti Sakura- _chan_ yang aku kenal. Sakura yang aku kenal akan memukulku saat kesal dan aku bertindak konyol. Dan lagi akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku".

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Urus saja urusanmu dengan Hinata. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua". Sakura tak tahan lagi, ia mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada Naruto beberapa hari ini dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Selamat untuk apa?". Naruto menatap Sakura bingung.

Sakura geram dengan sikap 'sok' polos Naruto. Dieratkannya kepalan tangannya. "Untuk apa katamu? Tentu saja untuk kencanmu dengannya" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak. Matanya menatap Naruto kesal.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia masih bingung dengan kata-kata Sakura. Sejak kapan ia mengajak Hinata kencan. Kalaupun ia mau kencan tentu gadis dihadapannya itu yang akan diajaknya. "Kencan? Kapan?".

Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang pura-pura bodoh. Dadanya naik-turun menahan kesal. Berkali-kali ia mendengus. "Kapan katamu? Kau pikir aku tak melihat kalian berdua yang sedang kencan di Ichiraku, Hah?". Setengah berteriak Sakura menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Naruto.

Diluar prediksi Sakura, Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Hahaha… kau salah sangka, Sakura- _chan_. Waktu itu aku hanya mentraktir Hinata karena telah mengajariku beberapa hal tentang sejarah Konoha. Jangan-jangan kau mencuekiku karena hal itu?". Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram akibat menertawakan Sakura.

Mengetahui hal itu Sakura melongo. Kini wajahnya merah padam. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya yang telah salah sangka pada Naruto. Ini sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa ia sedang cemburu pada Naruto.

Naruto segera menghentikan tawanya saat melihat wajah Sakura menunduk menahan malu. Kini dilihat sekotak bento yang sedari tadi Sakura bawa.

"Apa ini untukku?". Naruto menunjuk bento yang kini tengah dipegang Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata lidahnya terasa kelu akibat rasa malu yang kini meliputinya.

Naruto bangkit dan mengambil bento yang Sakura serahkan. Ia meletakkannya dimeja dapurnya. Tiba-tiba sebersit ide untuk menjahili Sakura muncul. Kapanlagi Sakura bisa begitu merona karenanya? Kesempatan ini tak akan datang dua kali.

Sakura pamit ketika Naruto muncul dari arah dapur. "K-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Naruto". Ia akan bangkit dari sofa. Namun, terlambat Naruto kini telah berlutut dihadapannya. Mengungkungnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura- _chan_ " ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuatnya sesexy mungkin. Ditatapnya mata Sakura dalam. Naruto menyeringai melihat Sakura yang bergerak gugup dihadapannya.

"A-aku m-mau pulang, Naruto. Bisakah k-kau menyingkir?". Bagus Sakura kini tergagap dihadapan Naruto. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto yang kini mengungkungnya. Namun, sepertinya ia memang tak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan Ninja Nomor Satu di Konoha itu.

Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Sayangnya kau tidak boleh pulang dulu, Sakura- _chan_. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu".

Sakura gugup bukan main mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar sangat sexy ditelinganya itu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura menutup mata. Naruto mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia menjahili Sakura dengan hal serupa. Ia tak dapat melupakan wajah Sakura yang merona karena ulahnya. Ia rasa mencobanya sekali lagi tak masalah.

Sakura tak dapat berpikir jernih. Saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata . Sakura menahan nafasnya saat hidungnya bergesekan dengan hidung Naruto. Namun, ia sama sekali tak merasakan apapun dibibirnya. Saat ia membuka mata dilihatnya Naruto yang terpingkal-pingkal dihadapannya.

"Hahaha… Sakura- _chan_. Kau lucu sekali, _dattebayo_ ". Naruto terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sakura yang kini memerah sempurna. Tak diperhatikannya Sakura yang kini bangkit dengan tangan terkepal dan aura membunuh.

"S-sakura- _chan_. Kau b-baik-baik saja, kan?". Naruto bertanya dengan ketakutan. Sepertinya perkiraannya meleset jauh. Agaknya ia kelewatan mengerjai Sakura kali ini. Karena kini Sakura tengah memegangi kerahnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Naruto. Harusnya kau tidak main-main denganku seperti tadi. Atau kau memang sudah tidak sayang dengan nyawamu, ya?"

Glek

Naruto menelan ludah. "S-Sakura- _chan_. Membunuh teman itu tidak baik, _dattebayo_. M-maaf deh ehehe" ucap Naruto nyengir.

Namun, nampaknnya itu tidak mengurangi amarah Sakura. "Harusnya kau tidak bercanda seperti tadi, Naruto. SHAANNAROOO"

BUAK… BUAKK

Naruto terpental ketembok akibat tinjuan Sakura. Dan dia jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Ittaii, Sakura- _chan…_ " ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang tadi menabrak tembok.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menjahiliku seperti tadi, Naruto" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Ehehe… aku kan hanya bercanda. Kalau kau ingin dicium bilang saja Sakura- _chan_. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya" ucap Naruto santai.

Perempatan muncul didahi Sakura ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

BUAKK

Sekali lagi Sakura memukul Naruto kesal.

Naruto mengelus-elus kepala yang terkena pukulan Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang saja". Sakura membalikkan badannya. Dan sekali lagi Naruto menahan Sakura dengan memegang lengan Sakura. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Aku kan belum selesai denganmu, Sakura- _chan_. Aku sudah bilang aku ingin memastikan sesuatu".

Sakura panik mendapati Naruto berjalan makin dekat kearahnya. Tangan Naruto makin erat menahan lengan Sakura yang terus berontak.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Hah? Mundur atau… atau…"

"Atau apa Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

"Atau aku akan memukulmu".

Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya. Direngkuhnya Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Naruto membelai wajah Sakura yang kini ada didalam pelukannya. "Silahkan saja" ucap Naruto meremehkan.

'Sial, kenapa Naruto bisa bersikap begini?' rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura terhanyut kedalam manik _Blue sapphire_ yang kini menatapnya lekat. Dalam jarak dan posisi sedekat ini Sakura dapat melihat ketampanan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan dapat membuatnya merona.

"K-kau akan menjahiliku lagi?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti". Naruto makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Dan Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Naruto yang kini menerpa wajahnya. Sakura menutup kedua matanya rapat. Ia tak peduli lagi jika Naruto menjahilinya kembali. Ia sungguh tak peduli.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat dirasakannya bibir Naruto mengecup bibirnya lembut. Sakura kembali menutup matanya. Kini Naruto melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk membalas lumatan Naruto. Sakura mengalungkan lengannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya untuk mendapatkan udara. Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah dan merona dipelukannya. Dia tersenyum, dibelainya pipi Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya singkat. Dikecupnya sekali lagi bibir Sakura.

"Nngg… a-aku juga m-mencintaimu" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Sakura membawa Naruto dalam ciuman kembali. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan itu.

'Hei Ibu. Sepertinya aku telah mendapatkan gadis seperti pesan ibu' batin Naruto senang.

"Sakura- _chan_?" panggil Naruto setelah pagutan mereka yang kedua.

"I-iya" jawan Sakura.

"Apa ini artinya kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos Naruto. "Sepertinya begitu" ucap Sakura.

Naruto sukses merona mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis yang dicintainya dan dikejarnya selama bertahun-tahun itu kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Sakura melepas pelukan Naruto. Ia ingin pamit pulang karena sepertinya hari mulai gelap.

"Ehem… Naruto, aku ingin pamit pulang karena sudah mulai gelap. Dan pastikan kau memakan bentonya" ucap Sakura.

"Kau mau pulang? Kukira kau akan menginap mengingat kita sekarang sepasang kekasih".

DUAKK

Naruto kembali mendapat bogeman dari Sakura akibat ucapannya.

"Ittaii, Sakura- _chan_. Kenapa kau gemar sekali memukulku sih?" ucap Naruto mengelus kepalanya dengan benjolan yang semakin besar.

"Itu karena kau mesum" ucap Sakura kesal.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Oiya, Naruto. Maafkan aku. Aku besok tidak bisa mengantarmu untuk kembali berangkat latihan. Aku ada operasi dari pagi". Sakura tampak menyesal tak bisa mengantarkan kepergian Naruto. Padahal dia tak akan melihat Naruto untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya tampak heran. "Hah? Pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura bingung kenapa Naruto balik bertanya? Tentu saja pergi latihan bukan?. "Tentu saja pergi latihan, _baka_ ".

Naruto kembali heran. "Lho? Sakura- _chan_ tidak tahu, ya? Seharusnya Ino memberitahu Sakura- _chan_ , kan?".

"Memberitahu apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ino kan diminta memberi tahu Sakura- _chan_ kalau latihanku sudah bisa dipindah ke Konoha karena hampir selesai".

Sakura melongo. Jadi selama ini Ino membohonginya? Dan kekhawatirannya? Ketakutannya?. Sial, ah ia benar-benar sial. Ino benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata sekaligus malu. Sakura menutup wajahnya malu. Ia segera pergi dari apartemen Naruto.

"Lho? Sakura- _chan_ mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang menatap kepergian Sakura dengan heran.

"Aku mau pulang. Akan kutemui kau besok. _Jaa ne_ ".

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_ " teriak Naruto.

Sakura melambaikan tangan. Ia berlari dari apartemen Naruto. Sepertinya besok akan ada orang yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Malang lah nasib Ino esok.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hai Minna. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah bersedia mereview fic ku. Aku benar-benar menghargainya. Yup, ini adalah update dari 'Come Back Home'. Sebenarnya, fic ini udah selesai tapiiii aku mau bikin epilognya. Tapi, kemungkinan sih agak lama berhubung aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Dan kesibukan itu pula yang menyebabkan aku sedikit lama update fic ini. Maaf kan yaaa…**

 **Kepada seluruh reader yang telah mau menunggu fic ini aku ucapkan terimakasih buanyaaak. Maafkan sekali lagi karena** _ **skill**_ **menulisku yang cethek jadinya ficnya ancur begini hiks. Oh iya, terakhir RnR pliiiss ^^.**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Glad**


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

 **Title**

 **Come Back Home**

 **Disclaimer**

 **All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas terlihat tengah bergelung selimut. Sesekali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya untuk menyamankan dirinya. Dengkuran halus tak pelak terdengar didalam kamar yang lumayan luas untuk satu orang penghuni. Kamar itu sengaja dibuat luas karena penghuninya yang baru berjumlah dua orang. Iya dua orang. Seorang pemuda yang tengah bergumul dengan selimut, kasur, dan bantal itu. Dan satu lagi…

Nah, seorang wanita berparas ayu dengan rambut pirang, badan langsing, dan iris aquamarine yang tengah berkacak pinggang didepan pintu kamar. Ia menatap sebal pemuda nanas yang kini tengah bergelung selimut dihadapannya.

Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru dengan kasar. Pemuda satu ini jika sedang tidur benar-benar seperti orang koma.

"Shikaaa, bangun. Ini sudah siang, Bodoh. Aku tak mau terlambat dihari sepenting ini" teriak Ino tepat ditelinga Shikamaru.

Sementara itu Shikamaru hanya menggeliat didalam gulungan selimutnya.

"Huh… dasar suami pemalas. Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bangun. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak mendapat jatah selama seminggu". Ino berteriak kesal pada Shikamaru yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Sampai-sampai ia mengancam Shikamaru dengan hal yang ehm… bersifat sangat pribadi itu.

Mendengar ancaman Ino membuat Shikamaru terduduk dari tidurnya. Wajahnya yang mengantuk menatap Ino sebal. Bisa-bisanya istrinya itu mengancamnya dengan hal itu.

"Ck, kau ini mengancamku dengan hal itu. Padahal yang terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan itu semalam justru kau, Ino" ucap Shikamaru malas.

Ino seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang sekenanya itu. Ia dapat mengingat seluruh kejadian semalam yang ia lakukan bersama Shikamaru. Tak pelak itu membuatnya malu bukan kepalang. Ino menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak seperti itu kok" gumam Ino tak jelas.

Shikamaru dapat melihat istrinya yang kini tengah menunduk malu dihadapannya. Dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru menyeringai lebar. Ditariknya Ino yang sedari tadi duduk dipinggiran kasur. Shikamaru kini tengah mengungkung Ino dibawahnya.

Ino kaget ketika tiba-tiba ia telah berada dibawah kungkungan Shikamaru. Dan dapat dengan jelas dilihatnya Shikamaru menyeringai sexy padanya.

"A-apa yang m-mau kau lakukan, Shika?". Ino sekali lagi menggumam tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar panik dengan tingkah Shikamaru pagi ini.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Ino. "Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan sepagi ini padamu, _Hime_?" bisik Shikamaru dengan suara yang ia buat sesexy mungkin.

Blush

Wajah Ino merah padam dibuatnya. Hanya dalam beberapa kondisi yang dapat membuat Shikamaru memanggilnya ' _Hime_ '. Bisa dibilang kondisi ini salah satunya. Dengan tergagap-gagap Ino mencoba menanggapi "I-ini k-kan masih pagi, Shika. L-lagipula yang semalam itu…".

Shikamaru pura-pura menampakkan wajah bingung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan semalam?". Kini seringaian Shikamaru tampak jelas melebar.

Ino mendecak kesal. Masak begitu saja suaminya ini tak tahu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan hal itu blak-blakan? Tentu saja ia malu. "Uh… itu. Kukira yang semalam sudah cukup kan?" ucap Ino pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Sekali lagi Shikamaru menampakkan ekspresi sok tidak mengerti. "Apa yang cukup? Apa maksudmu, _Hime_. Katakan yang jelas" bisik Shikamaru pada Ino.

Masih dalam kungkungan Shikamaru, Ino mendengus. Dipalingkannya wajah ayunya dari tatapan Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar tak akan menang berdebat dengan Shikamaru dalam keadaan begini.

Shikamaru menahan tawa melihat wajah kesal istrinya itu. Kemudian ditariknya dagu Ino menghadap dirinya.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan singkat dilayangkan Shikamaru pada Ino yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan _blank_.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi". Shikamaru kemudian bangkit dan beranjak kekamar mandi. Tepat saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi ia berbalik menatap Ino yang masih mematung diatas ranjang mereka.

"Oh iya, _Hime_. Besok jangan lupa, kita akan berangkat bulan madu. Aku sudah mengajukan ijin cuti pada Naruto. Dan lagi persiapkan dirimu, ya?" ucap Shikamaru disertai kedipan mata.

Saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup Ino baru sadar dan memroses semua kejadiannya pagi itu. Semua kejadian dan perkataan tadi membuat wajah Ino semerah tomat.

"MESSSUUUMM" teriaknya pada Shikamaru.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan lebih dari sekedar kecupan 'selamat pagi', _Hime_?" teriak Shikamaru dari dalam kamar mandi.

Teriakan Shikamaru dari dalam kamar mandi membuat wajah Ino semakin merah. Ino melempar bantal disekitarnya kearah kamar mandi dengan kesal.

"Dasar kau nanas mesum, pemalas mesum. Arggh". Ino berteriak frustasi menanggapi kelakuan suaminya yang makin hari makin mesum padanya. Oh ayolaah! Suami mana yang sifat mesumnya tak akan muncul jika memiliki istri seperti Ino. Bahkan Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat malas terhadap perempuan masih lelaki tulen. Jadi wajar dia sedikit mesum pada Ino meskipun yaah bisa dibilang agak menyimpang dari karakternya.

.

.

Sakura terlihat panik dan gusar. Terbukti dari seberapa sering ia bolak-balik dikamar riasnya. Kembali dilihatnya cermin dihadapannya. Dia melihat sesosok wanita mengenakan gaun pengantin _lace_ berwarna _broken white_. Gaun itu tergerai hingga lantai. Masih dilihatnya wanita dicermin itu memiliki rambut yang senada dengan bunga musim semi yang tergelung sempurna dihiasi rangkaian bunga yang terlihat manis. Wajah wanita dicermin itu tampak cantik dengan sapuan _make up_ natural. Namun sangat Nampak wajah dihadapannya itu gelisah.

Sakura terhenyak dari lamunannya saat seseorang membuka pintu ruang rias pengantin perempuan itu. Tampak Ino tengah tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Hal itu sedikit membuat Sakura lega.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kau tampak sangat gusar. Kau harus sedikit rileks" ucap Ino mencoba menenangkan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris. "Aku tak tau, Ino. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Bagaimana jika aku ternyata belum siap? Bagaimana jika pernikahan ini tidak berjalan lancar? Bagaimana jika acara ini kacau? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku mengecewakannya, Ino? Aku takut". Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, sangat tampak sinar ketakutan terpancar dari manik _emerald_ nya.

Ino memegang kedua pundak Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut mencoba menenangkan. "Tenanglah, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Acara ini sudah teratasi dengan baik. Asal kau tahu Sakura, Naruto bukanlah pria ingusan yang tidak tahu-menahu akan semua resiko pernikahan. Jika ia menikahimu maka ia telah yakin padamu. Ia yakin hanya kau yang mampu menemaninya hingga akhir hayatnya nanti. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin lupa dengan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkanmu selama ini, kan? Ia sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Sekarang, angkat dagumu, hilangkan semua kegusaranmu. Kau tampak sangat cantik, Sakura. Kau sempurna".

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Ino. Ia menghambur dalam pelukan Ino yang dibalas Ino dengan memeluk Sakura erat. Ino sangat ingat ketika dulu ia menikah dengan Shikamaru, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Hhh… untung saja tadi aku bergegas kesini. Kalau tidak kau bisa-bisa ke altar tanpa pendamping pengantin. Pemalas itu benar-benar seperti orang mati ketika tertidur" ucap Ino kesal.

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar curhatan Ino. "Bukankah itu sudah resiko, _Pig_?". Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ck, sahabatnya ini masih sempat-sempatnya mengejeknya. "Hh… tentu saja aku tahu. Dan kuharap Naruto tak akan lebih mesum dari Shikamaru, _Forehead_ ". Ino mengerling pada Sakura. Ia mencoba menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Glek

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak yakin dengan sifat Naruto yang satu itu. Mengingat semua kejadian selama ia masih berkencan saja sudah membuat Sakura yakin pada tingkat kemesuman Naruto yang tertular dari mendiang Jiraiya itu, tak akan jauh beda atau malah lebih tinggi dibanding Shikamaru.

Kreek

Pintu ruang rias pengantin terbuka. Menampakkan Shizune yang tersenyum kearah dua wanita cantik itu. "Sakura, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Sebentar lagi waktunya"

.

.

Naruto berdiri gusar diatas altar. Berkali-kali ia mengusap wajahnya yang Nampak frustasi. Keringat dingin sebesar jagung muncul didahinya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan tangannya gemetar.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya merasa jengah. Seingatnya, Naruto tak pernah merasa gugup saat menghadapi musuh sekuat apapun bahkan yang sekelas Madara. Tapi, justru saat upacara pernikahannya sendiri Naruto malah terlihat gugup tak karuan.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto. Ia membisikkan sesuatu agar kegugupan Naruto mereda. "Ayolah, _Dobe_. Kau harus tenang. Kau itu hokage. Masak diupacara pernikahanmu sendiri saja kau gugup seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"A-aku tidak tahu, _Teme_. H-hanya saja a-aku takut Sakura- _chan_ berubah pikiran. A-aku takut dia kecewa" ucap Naruto tergagap.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sejak kapan sahabat yang dilihatnya selalu percaya diri itu bisa merasa gugup saat melakukan sesuatu. Seingatnya, tak ada satu kejadian pun yang dapat membuat Naruto kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Mungkin, upacara ini dapat menjadi pengecualian.

"Tsk. Aku jamin tak akan, _Dobe_. Jika kau seperti ini, kau justru akan mengecewakannya, _Dobe_ "

"Be-begitu ya?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Pengantin wanita dipersilahkan memasuki altar" ucap pembawa acara.

Sakura melangkah anggun kearah altar. Mata _emerald_ nya menatap lurus pada _blue sapphire_ milik Naruto. Ditangannya kini tergenggam seikat bunga mawar putih dan baby's breath yang melambangkan cinta suci dan cinta sejati tanpa akhir. Dibelakangnya Ino dan Shizune melangkah anggun sambil sesekali tersenyum pada para tamu undangan serta memegangi ekor gaun _bridal lace_ milik Sakura.

Naruto membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Dibisikkannya sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Kau cantik" ucapnya singkat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Naruto yang membuat pipinya menampakkan rona tipis.

Kini, keduanya dihadapkan pada pendeta yang akan menikahkan keduanya.  
"Apakah pasangan pengantin sudah siap?"

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Pendeta itu mulai membacakan janji pernikahan. "Apakah kau, Uzumaki Naruto bersedia menerima Haruno sebagai istrimu dan menemaninya baik dalam suka maupun duka?"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Iya saya bersedia" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Apakah kau Haruno Sakura bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu dan menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia menjawab dengan tegas dan mantap "iya saya bersedia".

"Kalian Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silahkan pada pasangan pengantin untuk bertukar cincin".

Naruto memegang tangan Sakura dan memasangkan cicin pernikahan mereka dijari manisnya. Begitu pula Sakura. Sorak sorai tamu undangan menggema dipenjuru lapangan tempat perhelatan pernikahan hokage baru konoha dan ketua ninja medis Negara Hi itu tergelar.

"Kepada pengantin dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangannya".

Siulan, godaan, dan sorakan makin ramai mengiringi Naruto yang kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Kecupan lembut yang Naruto berikan perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Keduanya merasa saling enggan untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka. Keduanya belum sadar bahwa kini mereka tengah berada ditengah-tengah keramaian yang mau tak mau makin ramai dengan siulan dan sorakan akibat ulah keduanya.

"Ehem… tampaknya kalian bisa melanjutkan acara kalian itu dikamar pengantin secara pribadi"

Ucapan pendeta itu kontan membuat keduanya melepas ciuman mereka. Wajah Naruto dan Sakura memerah merutuki kebodohan diri mereka karena melupakan fakta bahwa kini seluruh Konoha tengah menyaksikan perbuatan mereka.

"Yah… sepertinya kedua pengantin kita ini tak sabaran. Maka dari itu kepada seluruh tamu undangan dipersilahkan untuk memberi selamat pada pasangan pengantin kita" ucap Si Pendeta datar.

Semua tamu undangan terkikik mendengar perkataan mereka . Satu-persatu mereka berdiri untuk menyalami pengantin yang paling fenomenal di Konoha itu.

Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura erat. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada telinga Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_ " bisik Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dipandangnya mata _blue sapphire_ Naruto lekat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto".

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan rona bahagia yang kini meliputi jiwa dan raga mereka. Perjuangan dan penantian selama bertahun-tahun terbayar sudah. Sakit dan luka yang pernah tergores dalam hati keduanya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Tergantikan dengan rasa syukur dan bahagia karena telah memiliki satu sama lain.

End

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hai Minnaa. Maaf kan aku yang lama sekali updatenya. Ini semua dikarenakan jadwal kuliah yang padat sampai hari minggu pun ada kegiatan akademik. Maklumlah biar cepat lulus. Oh iya, ini adalah epilogue 'Come Back Home' Hope you'll like it. Aku suka senyum-senyum sendiri saat baca cerita ini apalagi part Ino dan Shikamaru, bener-bener bikin senyum-senyum najong. Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah mengikuti kisah ini meskipun abal-abal tapi kalian masih mau menyempatkan mereview dan membacanya. I owe you a big thanks. And the last, Review please ^^**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Glad**


End file.
